Episode 53.5: The Diary of the Awesome Me, Part 2
The Diary of the Awesome Me, part 2 is a special unaired episode of Hetalia: World Series included on the Hetalia: Axis Powers Fan Disk. It takes place between the first two episodes of World Series, adapting more of The Diary of the Awesome Me (last seen in Episode 53), along with the first portion of Kitty Festival (while the second portion was adapted in Episode 54). Plot Summary Austria and the Cat Festival Austria wonders why Chibitalia is wearing a pair of cat ears on "her" head. Hungary explains that it's because of Belgium's cat festival. She explains that at the time of a plague, cats were seen as symbols of witchcraft and were killed, so people wear the cat ears at the festival to mourn their deaths. Hungary then puts a pair of pink cat ears on her head, and proceeds to hand Austria a pair of yellow cat ears. The Diary of the Awesome Me, part 2 Prussia narrates the 158th chapter of his diary, stating that he was very cool that day and that Hungary was being weird. The younger Hungary is shown leaning against a wall in pain, wondering if she'll be able to handle it, but Prussia interrupts to laugh at her and asks if she got beat up by Turkey again. Hungary orders him to go away and stay out of her "issues". Prussia suggests that she talk to her king, though Hungary replies that she won't show her weakness. Hungary then reluctantly tells Prussia that she thinks she's ill, in which her chest keeps experiencing strange throbbing pains. Prussia instantly becomes enthusiastic and begins to grope at her chest, announcing that he found the "weak spot". An angered Hungary orders Prussia to fight with her later, but Prussia suddenly realizes something unusual about her chest and panics. He then asks Hungary if she happens to have a penis, to which she answered of course she does. A relieved Prussia then says that there'd be no chance that Hungary would be a woman anyway, though Hungary interrupts to wonder why Prussia was asking about her penis. She then explains that he shouldn't worry, since everyone will grow one when they get older anyway. The realization dawns on a horrified Prussia, while Hungary only laughs. Prussia tries to convince Hungary that the penis story isn't true, though Hungary mocks him for not believing or knowing of it. Prussia attempts to explain further, but Hungary's guard announces that suspicious troops have arrived. Hungary gets ready to leave to fight Turkey, but Prussia stops her in another attempt to convince her that her penis story doesn't work. Hungary brushes him off and laughs again, noting that her chest pains are all gone. She thanks him for listening and urges him to keep the secret, as it's "a promise between men". Hungary then runs off to the battle. In the final scene, Prussia sits in front of an altar panicking and confessing that he might have sinned, and that worrying is too painful. God (represented as a completely white-colored figure with a halo and wings) then tells Prussia to tell him something "new". Character Appearances *Austria *Hungary (as a child and adult) *Prussia (as a child) *Chibitalia *Belgium (non-speaking cameo, in Hungary's imagination) *'God' Voice Cast *Austria: Akira Sasanuma *Hungary: Michiko Neya *Prussia: Atsushi Kousaka *Chibitalia: Aki Kanada *God: Hozumi Gōda Trivia *While Chibitalia wore a short-sleeved brown dress in the original Festival strips, the long-sleeved green dress is used instead (as in the second part shown in Episode 54). As Belgium had not been introduced in the comics at the time and only in sketches, she also did not originally have any cameo in Hungary's explanation. *Austria and Hungary are once more depicted in clothing inspired by the outfits shown in character designs in the special edition booklet included with Hetalia: Axis Powers volume 2, with Austria wearing a lavender shirt and a capelet and Hungary in her tricolor-top apron. *An early screened version of this episode at a special event showed Prussia wearing blue and red, though due to fan outcry, this episode was also corrected to give him the appropriate colors for his Teutonic Knight uniform. *Belgium's Cat Festival is a festival only celebrated in Ypres, it's official name is Kattenstoet (Dutch for Cat Parade) and originates from the cloth trade, it had nothing to do with witchcraft myths or plagues. When Monks created the current the Belgian coast to gain more land, the new land was infertile and salty, only grass would grow and the monks and later also farmers and villagers would keep sheep on these lands to fertilize them. The large amount of wool was then woven into cloth which made the County of Flanders really rich. The Flemish cities build cloth halls to stock and trade the cloth. The problem was mice. These little creatures like the warmth of the cloth and apparently they also liked the taste because they ate the cloth. To solve this problem the city put many and many cats in the Hall to protect the cloth. Of course when the summer ended and with it trade came to a stop, there was no one who actually wanted to keep all the animals alive, nor was there the means to, farmers had to kill almost all their cattle because there was no food for all of them, so the solution was to kill the cats. They also wanted to celebrate the good trading year so they decided to combine. The feast would be about cats and at the end all the cats would be thrown from the tower of the Belfry. In 1817 they made an ethical adaptation: they stopped throwing living cats down. Category:Templates Category:Anime Category:Anime Episodes Category:Extra Episodes